


To My Beloved Claude,

by charmergirl2468



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Other, ambiguous writer, love letter, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmergirl2468/pseuds/charmergirl2468
Summary: A love letter written to Claude(The writer can be whoever you want, but based on my own feelings)
Relationships: Claude von Riegan/Reader
Kudos: 11





	To My Beloved Claude,

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is just me gushing about my FE3H husbando

To My Beloved Claude,

There’s no denying that I love you. And there’s no denying that you most likely know, my clever deer. I wouldn’t be surprised if all of Garreg Mach knew about my feelings. It’s not like I try to hide them. I know I can’t hide anything from you.

It’s not hard to see why I fell for you.You’re undoubtedly handsome, for starters. Your beautiful jade eyes that can read anyone at a glance, your hair that just begs for fingers to play with it, and a smile that invites all. But looks are not the only reason to love you. You’re bright, easily able strategize a battle plan by simply looking at your enemy. I’ve seen you talk your way into letting even the most guarded of people relax and share secrets. 

I know many see you as nothing more than a trickster, but I know you’re kind. You’re the type to tell people what they need to hear, and able to spin it in a way that they’ll listen. I know you try and get people to smile with just your charm and wit. I’m probably not the first to fall for you.

I know that, even if you loved me back, you’d be secretive. That’s a fact I’ve accepted since I’ve fallen in love with you. You’re able to know others secrets but keep your own under lock and key. I can only imagine why that is, but I’ll never force you to tell me. I know that a secret told by force is nothing short of awful.

The reason I’m even writing this letter is purely to pour out these feelings. I know the chances of you loving me are slim. But as long as you’re happy, I’m content. This isn’t the first time I fell in love. My heart has been broken before. Even though it would take time, I could recover. 

Yours truly,

[The names been scribbled out]


End file.
